the_arms_peddlerfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Here are some weapons that appears in The Arms Peddler. Cold Weapons * Divine sword: It's a wide machete, the body is full of scratches and it glows a faint blue when yo hold it to the light. It was created with demajium in ancient times. This sword allows the owner to acceed to others world like when Sona was brought to the moment of the cataclysm. This sword can also kill demons. At one time, it was the Garami's favourite weapon then she sold it to Sona. Since, Sona can easily fight against demon such as Ledukori or the illusion of the past. *'Khukuri knife': It's a big knife with an inwardly curved edge from Nepal. The Khukuki knife was the basic and traditional utility knife of the Nepalese people. It was a symbolic weapon of the Nepalese army and was used in many tradition ritual among different ethnic groups of Nepal. This weapon was carried by the soldiers who were defending the Nakiro's fort, the Gretan army. Garami used it for the Nakiro's fort mission, when she had to kill the Snev Krahn's body. She gives to him a worthy death of a Gretan soldier. Then it becomes a widely used weapon by Garami because she fought some vampires and bounty hunters with it. * Book of keys' sword: This sword is a very myterious weapon with a very long history carried by Garami . It's very huge two handed sword of about 1,60 meters. The scabbard is special, because of the several thorns all along, and the hand that keep the sword in the scabbard. The sword have two main colors: the black and the red while the blade is all black. Garami keeps this sword tightly wrapped with strips. The sword is protected by the hand and nobody can unsheashe it except Garami . But to use the power of the sword, the owner has to let the sword drain there life energy, that's why this sword is dangerous even for its owner. It seems that the sword is linked to the Book of keys because it is the only weapon which can destroy the book. *'Silver Dagger': This weapon is a short cold weapon double-edged with a silver blade. There is an ornament at the base of the blade made with a blue material. The guard is yellow whereas the handle is black and grey. This weapon was originally asked by the countess Gilberte Guillemain because she wanted to kill one of hers. Indeed, the vampire are weak against the silver. But after some twists, the weapon is sold to Airi against her gold hair. Firearms * Remington SPR 210 sawed off: This American gun is made from a Remington Spartan 210. The remingon Spartan 210 is a side by side canon with 12 gauge shotgun. The gun have a 23 cm solid rib barrels with chrome lined bores, a 8 cm chamber, a single selective trigger and selective ejectors. The sawed off version is manufactured by cutting the barrel at the end of the forearm and by removing the stock. In the manga, this gun is the favorite of Garami. She keeps this arm in a holster attach to her belt or her leg. During the fight, she managed to use it as a defensive arm when she was fighting Rico Cerberus and she succeeded to fight the Cerberus brothers. But Garami is not attached to her gun like her two-handed sword because she let sona borrowed her arm to rescue Airi. * Mosin Nagant M38: The M-38 was produced as a shorter, lighter, version of the standard M91/30 rifle from 1939 through 1945. The Russians were searching for a weapon that was faster handling and practical to carry and thus the M-38 was born. The caliber is 7.62x54R and the magazine can contain 5 ammos. the weapon has a 20’’ barrel. This weapon is used by Snev Krahn at Nakiro’s fort. Garami went there for a mission because several of her comrades have been killed. In a flashback, we see Snev Krahn holding the weapon toward a balzaar chief and firing. *'PTRS-41': It is a Russian semi-automatic anti-tank rifle that was used along the Eastern Front in World War II and then used by various factions. It’s a heavy rifle of 20 kg that can be lifted and carried by one person. However, the rifle can easily be split down into two units, the barrel with gas system can be detached (11.4Kg) from the receiver (9.5Kg). It’s also a very long rifle about 2,1 meters with a barrel length of 1,2 meters. The 14.5 mm armor-piercing bullet has a muzzle velocity of 1013 m/s and it can penetrate an armor plate up to 40 mm thick at a distance of 100 meters. The rifle is fed by a 5 round magazine. We see this weapon the first time at Yuga in the Garami’s chariot. Then she uses it against Baron Oulartd in the Yuga’s underpasses. The goal of this meeting is a vengeance that Garami cares personally against Baron Oulardt. Garami uses the rifle a second time in the slave quarter to enter in another part of the underpasses. *'Flare Pistol': The Walther Kampfpistole Z (Combat Pistol Z) is a German gun used in World War II by the Nazis. The original use of the gun is as a flare gun but the Nazis wanted a gun with an explosion area more precise and the gun was modified to shoot explosive cartridges. The gun weighs 2,5kg, and measures 26 cm long with a barrel of 16cm long. During the escape in the underpasses of Yuga, Garami, Sona and Airi met a giant worm which wanted to eat them. In order to stay alive, Garami decided to use this flare gun with an explosive charge and succeeded to stop the giant worm. *'AK-47': The AK-47 is Russian an assault rifle with a gas-operated system and a selective fire. During its ten years of productions, the rifle was manufactured at 75 million units. The weapon weighs 4,4 kg, is 88 cm long and has cartridges of 7.62×39mm. The weapon is very handy, the production cost is cheap for a rifle and they are durable, that’s why the AK-47 is used by a lot of countries. The weapon dealers in the 16th excavation site have all used these arms during the assault of the Cerberus brothers coming to kill Garami. But with the special power of Greg Cerberus, the weapon dealers are killed one by one. But with their military training and AK-47 rifles, they can fight back and disrupt the bounty hunters. *'Mauser c96': The Mauser c96 is a 7.63×25mm Mauser semi-automatic pistol that was produced by German at the first part of the 20th century. The weapon weighs 1,1 kg and is 31 cm long. The effective range of this arm is 150-200m and the muzzle velocity is 425 m/s. With its long barrel (14 cm) and high-velocity cartridge, the mauser c96 has a superior range and a better penetration than most other pistols. This pistol his used by Greg Cerberus, one of the brother Cerberus, a gang of bounty hunters. It’s his favorite weapon and he uses it when he and his brothers are chasing Garami. But even if it’s one of the most powerful pistol, he will lose twice against Garami. *'S&W M29 Revolver': This pistol is a revolver manufactured by Smith & Wesson in 1995 in the United States. During its release it was qualified as most powerful revolver in the world. The revolver weighs 1,3 kg, measures 29 cm with a barrel length of 16,5 cm. The feed system is a six round cylinder and the range is about 50 to 100 meters. Garami uses this revolver in the black forest when she was fighting Rico and Greg Cerberus after they are changed into vampires. Indeed, she borrowed her Remington SPR 210 sawed off to Sona and Sona went to save Airi, Garami couldn’t use her shotgun. But, the S&W M29 was enough to beat the two bounty hunters with some silver bullets. *'Enfield Pattern 1853 rifle-musket': This rifle-musket manufactured by the Great Britain was produced between 1853 and 1867 at 1,5 million units. It was an one round and muzzle loading rifle, it measures 1,4 meters and weighs 4,3 kg. This weapon was used in several wars in the second part of the 19th century. It’s a weapon from a special chapter Mist Mansion that is a filler issue. The weapon is sold to Samuel Borda by Garami and Sona. Samuel who has a lot of modern rifle says that in the years of it creation, the weapon was made with some magic and its nickname was “fairies killer”. Samuel finishes his speech by killing a fairy near the mansion with the rifle. Heavy Weapons *'Gatling gun': It was invented by Richard Gatling and produced during the second part of the 19th century in United States. It was the first efficient machine gun and made his fame by combining reliability, ease to use and firepower. He arm has 10 barrels installed on a cannon chassis; it also weighs 27 kg and measures 1,08 meters long. To use the weapon, a four man crew is needed. This weapon was used by the Balzaar troops against the soldiers of General Schran. As they were running away with the princess, Sona and Graga, some Balzaar soldiers irrupted and fired on Schran and his soldiers. Then, Garami arrived and destroyed the weapon with her zombie horse. *'RPG-7': RPG7 is a rocket launcher created by Soviets in 1961 and is inspired by the RPG2 rocket launcher. The weapon weighs 8,5 kg loaded with a simple shape charge ammunition and measures 1,33 meters long. Its low cost and efficiency made it the most used rocket launcher worldwide. It is still produced and more than 9 million units have been manufactured. This weapon is the favorite arm of Butch Cerberus, one of the Cerberus brothers. He uses it several times during the story: first at the weapon dealer guild’s camp to make Garami&co run away, then he uses it when he introduced him during the escape and finally on the roof of the chariot to hit Garami in the head by using it like a baseball bat. Unluckily, Garami used his weapon against him, making him fly away. *'Bazooka M67': The M67 recoilless rifle is a 90mm antitank rocket launcher made by the United States in the sixties. The weapon can be fired at the ground or on the shoulders and it’s breech loaded. The weapon weighs 17 kg, measures 1,35 meters long and 43 cm high. The bazooka has a telescopic sight with stadia lines to have more accuracy. The bazooka is used in Hemden by Ride who wanted to help Garami against Helmut Brahl. Indeed, Garami was fighting Helmut Brahl changed in giant European Mantis by the Book of Keys. But Garami was weakened but the Book of Keys’ sword and could only protect herself. Them, Ride came and used the M67 bazooka and made Helmut Brahl run away. Ranged weapons *'the Crossbow': The crossbow is a ranged weapon consisting of a bow setting in a forearm and throwing quarrels. The first crossbows appeared in China during Ancient history but there were no sear at this time. The shot can pierce armour until a length of 100 meters. Now the crossbow is less and less used because of the firearms, cheaper and easier to use. The first crossbow seen in the manga is during the first mission of Sona. Indeed, Garami and Sona are guided by black flags until a village where Cazas are waiting them. He protects himself with a crossbow and solicited Garami for a weapon which can kill a god. The second time, weapon dealers are using it when they fight the illusion of past. To immobilize the creature, they use crossbow and plant hooks in the ground. *'Grenade M24': The M24 grenade also called stick grenade was introduced by German army during WWI and WWII. It is consisting of a wooden stick fixed to an explosive charge. The grenade is trigging by a little rope in the stick and protected by a screwed tip. When the trigger is activated, the grenade takes 5 seconds to explode. The grenade was easier to use and the throwing distance increased thanks to the stick. In the manga, the grenade M24 belonged to a Balzar soldier until the moment where Graga came and killed every soldier. Scared by this scene, the soldier was unable to use his grenade and Graga stole it from him and kept it for later. *'Molotov Cocktail': The Molotov cocktail is an incendiary weapon which components are a glass bottle, half poured with gas or alcohol. This weapon was used in Spanish civil war when Spanish nationalists used craft incendiary devices against Soviet tanks. Then when Soviet army invaded Finland, Finnish retake this idea to fight against tanks and they called it “Molotov”. Molotov cocktails were used in the 16th excavation site of weapon dealer’s guild. When Sona was captured by the illusion of the past, weapon dealers came to save him and killed the monster by immobilize it with rope thrown by crossbows, fired with assault rifles and finished it with Molotov Cocktails. The creature was then reduced in ashes.